


埃尔梅罗二世远东纪行

by Estrefa



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrefa/pseuds/Estrefa
Summary: （本文已完结）韦伯生日快乐！第五次圣杯战争后，埃尔梅罗二世和远坂凛一起去冬木解体大圣杯时所发生的故事。





	1. 埃尔梅罗二世远东纪行 00（帝二世）

**Author's Note:**

> 时间点：第五次圣杯战争后，埃尔梅罗二世和远坂凛一起去冬木解体大圣杯时所发生的故事。
> 
> 看前须知：
> 
> 大帝在最后一部分才出现。  
可能会出现ooc的状况，因为有使用远坂凛的视角。
> 
> 尽量使用型月设定，有一小部分私设。文中所有魔术相关内容纯属本人胡扯。

文件>此电脑>文档>访谈（报告用）.mp3

（来自一位时钟塔的学生的录音笔）

（刺刺拉拉的电流声，脚步声，关门声）

“嗯？什么事？

有空啊。

访谈？好。

（如同综艺主持人般活泼开朗的女声）

你好，我叫远坂凛，是现代魔术科学学部埃尔梅罗教室的一名学生。我的老师是一位英国绅士，教书非常地认真负责……

（话音被打断）

什么？不是正式访谈？关于埃尔梅罗二世老师的事情吗？

不行不行，你用做个人研究也不行。你们创造科什么状况，写这种报告做什么？研究语言魔法吗?

哎，不是我不告诉你，那位老师的事情怎么能随便对外人说呢。你别看我们老师是十二君主（lord）之一，他的体质可是异常的弱呢。据说我入学前的几年，还发生过因为吐槽别人，从而不小心触碰到别人的自动防御机制，被诅咒反弹的事情。你要知道，我们埃尔梅罗教室的学生的第一要务，就是保护我们这位老师不受侵害哦。

什么？之前你借给我的10万英镑？

（干笑）

哈哈哈哈……

（拍肩膀声）

你说什么呢，我们可是室友哦，室友！这座学校里关系最亲密的人了。

谈钱，谈钱多伤感情啊！

哎，看在我们关系这么好的份上，我就给你透露一点好了。

记住，千万不要外泄哦！不然的话……嘿嘿，你的东方宗教学的期末考试……

（倒水声）

（瓷器碰撞声）

（椅子搬动声）

(冷笑)埃尔梅罗二世老师啊，啧…。

我是没见过这么龟毛的人。不是有个说法吗，情侣结婚前一定要去异地旅行一趟，回来不分手的就一定是真爱……

（大笑声）

（瓷器翻倒声）

诶诶诶诶诶诶诶！你想什么呢！比喻！比喻！我又不是伊薇特那个花痴女！

诶！别笑了！

我们之前不是去了趟日本嘛。

对，就是我们教室解体大圣杯那次。

不是啦，我们教室的人都去了，怎么就传成就我和老师两个人去了……怪不得这几天别的学科的人见到我的眼神就像看到什么怪物一样……那可是大圣杯啊！因为我和老师有过圣杯战争的经历，所以就先去事前准备了，其他的人之后赶到的。

我给你说，我早该预见到的。从出发的时候开始，他就磨磨唧唧的。本来预定的是5月底出发，他一会儿说有事情什么的，直接拖延了一个月。后来，干脆期末考试完了才去的。

那家伙（あいつ）一定是故意想让我考试吧！明明之前说好了，帮我报告学校，不用参加考试的。

切！

我当时一定是脑抽了，才选的现代魔术科学！我明明用的是宝石魔法。

啊啊啊！为什么我选了现代魔术科学学部？

失礼了……

（拉凳子声）

（语气平静下来）我继续给你讲，讲到哪里来着？

哦，出发前。

之前也就算了，最后好不容易到冬木了。那家伙突然说要进行几天事前调查？

事前调查也就算了，正常的嘛，可是这家伙和旅游一样到处转，去参观了图书馆，去电器城买了一箱游戏，一整整行李箱！

还去了城外的森林，最过分的你知道是什么吗？

他还非得要去下水道！！！

迷惑行为！太迷惑行为了！

你要知道，魔术协会一堆人盯着呢！说不定一个抬头就被协会的人暗杀了！

本来那帮人就反对，我们这都是暗中进行的，是谁给他的勇气到处悠闲的旅游的啊？

还有，你们英国人为啥要那么爱吃便利店啊……虽然的确英国菜很难吃，可是日本的便利店一般啊……

那个鳗鱼鸡蛋盖饭（鳗玉丼）……

呕……（呕吐声）

我至少跟着他吃了有十盒。我带他吃别的还不乐意……

啊啊啊啊，我为什么摊上这样个教授啊！

因为这个事，我们教室的人，把魔术协会得罪的可不轻……

对了，你刚才说路上遇见他了?

找我有事？什么事？

哦哦，考古学学部长啊……行，明天上午10点是吗？我过去找他。

不对，怎么这个名字这么熟悉？

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

（叫嚷声）

他不是魔术协会的吗？

F**k！

(另一位少女声音匆忙：“没录上，没录上……”)

他难道想让我给他擦屁股吗？

明明自己才是长辈来着。

我好难啊！

哎……

（瓷器碰撞声）

（吞水声）

哎……(叹气)

行吧……可能是别的事情，我们这位老师，虽然龟毛了点，但是这点担当还是有的。

平常帮我们收拾残局的事情也干了不少……

哦对了，我再给你说一件事，

这件事千万千万不要告诉别人哦！也不要写到报告里。

毕竟……这件事有些私密，

而且，

太不像魔术师了……

预定圣杯解体的前一天，我半夜起来喝水，路过客房，

听见……

老师的抽泣声，

他……好像哭了。”


	2. 埃尔梅罗二世远东纪行 02（帝二世）

1.

时钟塔·现代魔术科学学部

君主（lord）·埃尔梅罗二世研究室

君主·埃尔梅罗二世，今天下午连打了好多个喷嚏。

他左手按额，舒展了下紧缩的眉头，有些疲惫地靠在椅背上，嘴里都囊道：

“英国人的繁文缛节啊……明明一切都搞定了，魔术协会那帮家伙，还非得让我写说明书。真是要疯了……”

“师父，您感冒了吗？要不要……我去买点药？”

边上身披灰色斗篷带兜帽的少女，往空掉的茶杯中续了一注热茶，顿时，温润的特级大吉岭红香气氤氲到整间房间。

“谢谢你，格蕾，我没事。”

埃尔梅罗二世喝了一口红茶，放松地闭上眼睛，叹道：“创造学部的那位老家伙可真会享受啊，竟然想到在茶叶里施加气体魔术。话说，这红茶多少磅一盎司来着？啊啊啊，记不清了，反正是个让人不悦的数字。”

“听说……”

灰色少女打断了他的抱怨，“日本人好像花粉症特别厉害，好多去日本久住的外邦人，都会染上日本的花粉症。师父，您会不会……”

“花粉症啊……要是得上可就麻烦了……”君主困扰地低语道。

“格蕾，你知道花粉症的源头吗？”

灰色少女见君主（lord）微微挺直了腰板，脸上没有了轻松的神态，她便知道，这位君主已然切换到了讲师模式。

“过敏原……好像是杉树的花粉？”

“没错，”君主点了点头，表示赞同。

“准确的说是日本柳杉这一树种。这一树种通常种在日本的神社里。日本，是一个号称有八百万神灵守护的国家，也因此神社众多，从而，日本柳杉的数量也多的可怕。”

“神社的树吗？”灰色少女自语道。

“没错，据历史学家说日本杉树多的另一大原因是因为杉树成长速度快，木质好，是性价比极高的经济树种，因此在二战后被大量种植。

“师父……”少女有些欲言又止。

君主向少女点点头，示意她继续说下去。

少女顿了顿，像是下了什么决心似的：“师父，既然是经济树种，在成长之后及时砍掉才是一般逻辑不是吗？因为经济的发展导致大片森林消失的例子也并不少见。为何偏偏日本不是这样的呢？因为经济发展，树木反而变多了什么的……”

君主眉间的皱纹浅了不少，语气有些欣慰：“格蕾，你还记得日本的神社的鸟居吗？”

格蕾脑海里立刻浮现出那个形状奇怪的红色木架子，点点头：“记得。您上回说过，鸟居是连接神明居住的神域与人类居住的俗世之通道，属“结界”的一种。”

君主点点头，满意地笑道：“很好，结界是东洋魔术的重要组成部分之一，在日本，很多地方都被看不到的结界所笼罩着。

当然，这些结界对人无害，只在特殊的时刻产生作用。日本拥有如此丰富的结界，恐怕这也是大‘圣杯’选择日本这个极东之地出现的原因之一吧……冬木市经历过五次圣杯战争，却依然繁华，恐怕与日本诸多结界离不开关系……”

“啊，话说回来，杉树，这种广泛种植于神社内的树，也是构成结界体系的一个要素。不如说，它们构成了另一套结界。”

“结界……吗？”灰色少女眨眨眼，似有明悟道。

“神社，不仅是一个魔法系统。更是一个镇压法阵，在日本的很多地方所谓的神社，供奉的并不是什么神明，而是亡灵。”君主吸了口雪茄，深深地吐了出来。

“镇压亡灵吗？”少女道。“那么杉树的增多也是这个原因吗？”

君主点点头，雪茄烟的味道在空气中扩散开，发出令少女心安的气息。

“嘛……无论里面住的是神还是什么东西，总之是有东西住在里面的。而结界则是守卫‘它’的一部分。日本神道教有个说法，每搬到一处地方，第一件事情就是要去祭拜当地镇守神社。 然而这一说法现在已经没什么人知道了……

其实这样突兀地闯入一个地方，本就是一次冲破结界的过程。而贸然冲破结界，总要有些结果发生的。

所以，花粉症这种东西可能是来自日本‘神明’的小小诅咒哦，在现在这个没有什么信仰的时代。

你看历史文献的记载，历史上的日本，花粉症的发作可没有像现代日本这样夸张。”

“他们是在不甘心吗？那些东西，因为末法时代什么的……”君主（lord）自语道。

“阿嚏！”君主·埃尔梅罗二世再次打了个喷嚏。

“啊啊啊啊，老师，你不会真的得花粉症了吧！”灰色少女慌张道。

2.

“阿嚏！”君主·埃尔梅罗二世刚下飞机便重重地打了个喷嚏。

边上的红衣少女眼中闪过一丝嫌弃，递给君主·埃尔梅罗二世一张手帕纸。

“老师，我的现代魔术系统概论那门课你可一定要给我S！怎么说，也一定要压住露维亚瑟琳塔[i]那个女人！·”

君主·埃尔梅罗二世接过手帕纸，刚想说声谢谢，就听见远坂凛的这句话，有些不快地皱了皱眉头。表里不一的日本人啊[ii]……明明入学面试的时候一副大和抚子一般的温婉样子，怎么现在变成了这样。

但是，出自一位英国绅士的基本礼貌，君主·埃尔梅罗二世还是说了声谢谢。

“我们回去修整一下，明天我想做一些事前调查，当然，你可以不参加。”

来到冬木市内的一处日本民宅，韦伯跳下出租车，拿上手上唯一一件行李，对车内的远坂凛说道。

哈？什么叫可以不参加？远坂凛刚想炸毛一般叫出来，却看到君主·埃尔梅罗二世的表情，把话憋了回去。

那表情仿佛快要哭出来似的，眼神飘向远方，似乎带着浓浓的眷恋与思念，仿佛这片土地上埋葬着他的什么重要的人。

远坂凛心中一揪，她十分清楚自己的老师是位十分情绪化的人，有时上课的时候，甚至会失神。可是这样的表情，她还是第一次从自己的老师的脸上看到这幅表情。

话到嘴边，取而代之的是：“好的，老师，好好休息，明天见。”

待车开出去一段时，她才发现，君主·埃尔梅罗二世没有告诉她明天集合的时间和地址。

“哈——————？”车内传来一声大喊。

内页署名为韦伯·维尔维特的牛皮记事本：

(笔迹潦草)我再次踏上我们昔日的故土。可是这次不是为了祭奠，也不是为了与您再会，而是为了

……（一串涂抹的痕迹）

杀掉您。

[i] 远坂凛和露维亚瑟琳塔因共同争夺首席的位置，每次见面都会引发激烈的冲突，最后甚至到了不能并列同坐的地步。

[ii] 韦伯讨厌日本人，来源于百度百科的设定。


	3. 埃尔梅罗二世远东纪行 01（帝二世）

3.

现代科学的完美胜利！

远坂凛心中默道。

幸亏自己的老师不像那些老古董一样，是惧怕现代科技，连打火机要用火系魔术代替的人。自己的老师完美地与这个现代社会相融，平板电脑，手机，笔记本电脑，无线耳机，一样不少，并且幸运地都是某水果品牌，共享一个id账号的这些高科技设备，在她昨夜的20多个夺命call之下，在君主·埃尔梅罗二世的房间内形成了一个360度全环绕的音响效果，成功地叫醒了喝得烂醉的现代魔术科学学部长，君主（lord）·埃尔梅罗二世。

当然，少女远坂凛在这之后免不了要谩骂几句，但所幸要到了信息。虽然，她很怀疑到底这位君主（lord）到底有没有记住自己说过的话。

不过当她看到那个身姿颀长的长发男子准时出现在约定的地点——冬木市图书馆的时候，忍不住松了一口气。但是刚松掉这口气，却又像踩着尾巴一般把气提了回去。

老师这是一幅什么打扮啊……

君主（lord）·埃尔梅罗二世一改往日恨不得把每一寸皮肤都遮住似的西装革履的禁欲打扮，牛仔裤，人字拖，上衣还穿了一件游戏的周边T恤，这件T恤有些旧了，这能隐隐约约看出游戏的名字是““大战略”。

这幅打扮不由得让远坂凛想起了自己祖国的一句童谣：“站在那边的人都是处男吗？”（雾）

“老……老师……您就穿这身？” 

君主（lord）·埃尔梅罗二世喜欢日本游戏是教室的人都知道的，但是她第一次见到这位英国绅士如此直接的展示自己的爱好，还是受到了惊吓。如果不是这头长发，和这张冰块脸，换谁都以为这是个闭门不出的宅男。

“是啊，日本的夏天可比伦敦热多了。”

出来了！英国人的天气梗！

可能是天气实在炎热，远坂凛内心今天莫名其妙开启了关西人的吐槽模式[i]。

“怎么？有什么问题吗？” 君主（lord）·埃尔梅罗二世被远坂凛盯得发毛，不由得问道。

“哈……哈，没……没事……”远坂凛咧嘴干笑两声。

“那好，我们赶快进去吧。” 君主（lord）·埃尔梅罗二世撩起自己的一头浓密长发。

留这么长的头发大夏天的不热才怪嘞！ 

远坂凛腹诽道。

可是表面上仍要一副贤良淑德的样子：“去……图书馆吗？”

“没错，上回的圣杯战争中我们也是先从图书馆开始调查的。”

和从者（Servant）一起吗？

远坂凛敏锐地注意到了君主（lord）·埃尔梅罗二世的用词，“我们”。

和从者（Servant）一起从事这种低端调查，实在是不多见。不，基本上是没有吧，且不说魔术师用这种笨拙的方法来做战略准备，从者（Servant）亲自做这种事也有点不可思议。当然自己当年的那位会做饭的从者从除外，不过谁叫那家伙是长大版的某人呢。

“老师，我感觉这种方式未免笨拙了点。”远坂凛直言道。

埃尔梅罗二世有些戏谑地勾起嘴角，“哦？传统魔术世家的坚持吗？即使在我的教室上了这么久。”远坂凛的忠实谏言得到了自己老师的这般回应，未免不让她怒从心起。她回到：“不是……老师……”

话还没说出来就被埃尔梅罗二世无礼地打断了，“我说过你可以不用来的。这是我的方法，如果你不认同的话，大可不必跟着我。”

啊啊啊啊啊！

远坂凛心中开始尖叫，要是按照她平时的性格，一定会尖酸刻薄一针见血地顶撞回去，可是一想到如果被露维亚瑟琳塔超过，那女人的那副耀武扬威的神态，以及自己现代魔术系统概论那门课的一个大大的S，硬是生生地咽下了这口气。挂上一副标准大小姐笑容，甜甜地说道：“好的老师，我们进去吧。话说我是冬木市民可以借您图书卡的。”

埃尔梅罗二世微微挑了下眉尾，他明显感受到了远坂凛甜的发腻的嗓音背后的怒火。心中默默地叹了口气，自己都做到这幅地步了，这个小姑娘怎么还没明白。

自己就是想甩掉她啊……

只好默默地走进了图书馆。

和教授一起去图书馆的结果一定是变成免费劳动力。

这句话语是所有时钟塔学子的血泪史的结晶。

时钟塔所藏古籍甚多，而魔术师平常需要经常借阅这些古籍，这是，研究室的可怜学生们就是一个个鲜活的免费劳力，既不需要魔力消耗，还听得懂人话。可比使魔用起来顺手多了。

当然，在远坂凛的心里，魔术的事和埃尔梅罗二世所做的事前调查可不是一个等级的东西。当然，时钟塔那些古书几百年几千年的灰尘积淀，比起这里也不是一个量级。

“用电脑不就得了……到底谁才是老古董啊！笨蛋老师！”远坂凛在被埃尔梅罗二世支配拿书的路上嘟囔道。

然而当远坂凛坐在地理书籍区域的电脑前，打开图书馆的数据库，却傻了……全都是最近几年的资料，埃尔梅罗二世让她找的相关论文与数据这里通通没有！通通要一本一本的去找，去复印。

“日本的数据化做的也太差了吧！！”[ii]

日本少女，远坂凛发自内心地呐喊。 

远坂凛一遍沉浸在对自己故乡科技的恨铁不成钢中，一边当着免费的劳动力，搬运着无数的论文集与数据册。终于搬到埃尔梅罗二世刚才坐的桌子那里时，却发现埃尔梅罗二世本人不见踪影。

“人呢？这是在逗我玩吗？”可能是搬书太累，也可能是图书馆的强力空调吹的她头疼，远坂凛今天无比地暴躁。

由于需要知道老师的下一步指令，远坂凛开始在偌大的图书馆内寻找埃尔梅罗二世的踪影。

那是写着欧洲历史分类的书架区域。君主·埃尔梅罗二世目光扫过一本书，停下了脚步。

书的名字是《荷马史诗》。

过了这么多年，这本书还被放在原来的地方。当年因为这本书，自己和那家伙两个人满冬木地逃窜。那家伙偷了这本书就算了，回到家还潇洒地拿买泡面送的圆珠笔，在书的最后一页空白处潇洒地签上了自己的大名——伊斯坎达尔。

害的自己在还书时向图书馆的工作人员好生一顿道歉。

然而，事到如今，自己竟然开始感谢起来了那家伙的无赖举动……

韦伯的手指扫过书页的那份龙飞凤舞的签名，虽然只是冰冷的文字，但他却感受到了从字间传来的那份烫手的炽热，舞动着，跳跃着，仿佛要灼伤他的手指似的，如同那家伙的体温一般。

不同于那家伙留下来的那些东西，这亲手造就的文字，所传达的实感是一切都无法比拟的。

“滴答”一滴液体滴到书页上，韦伯有些惊讶地摸了摸自己流泪的眼睛，这是他多年来第一次，前所未有无比清晰地感受到那些时日的存在，以及韦伯·维尔维特的活着。

他连忙用术法蒸发了那滴泪珠，合上书页，小心翼翼地收进怀里。

当远坂凛发现埃尔梅罗二世的时候，看到自己的老师红着眼眶，像做贼一样把一本精装版《荷马史诗》塞到自己怀里。

不是吧……听说埃尔梅罗家族负债累累，但不至于这么穷吧。

远坂凛立刻挂上了优雅的大小姐的笑容，敏捷地避开埃尔梅罗二世那马上触碰到的眼神，一个90度转弯，乖巧地走向堆放资料的桌子。

接下来倒是很顺利，远坂凛对地理水文的知识知之甚少，帮忙找资料之外，还帮着做一些抄录工作。当然，埃尔梅罗二世作为远坂凛的导师，期间也很称职地为远坂凛讲解许多东西。

当进度差不多，两人的资料调查也快到尾声了。

突然君主·埃尔梅罗二世眉头紧锁地向远坂凛指着手上总结出来的表格道：“冬木的地质在第四次圣杯战争的那一年突然发生了些许变化。关于这一点，”君主·埃尔梅罗二世目光看向左手边那份厚厚的纸堆。

“已经有不少学者发现了，但是他们谁也没能说出个所以然来。”

甚至，有人对此做出了，冬木在50年内必然会发生历史记录级的特大地震的预测。

所以，即使没有我们，恐怕冬木的圣杯也可能会毁在这一次巨型地震之中。”[iii]

“可是老师，”

“圣杯是魔术意义上的东西吧，即使是特大灾害，这种物理上的打击真的会对圣杯造成损伤吗？”

“不，你看这份数据，还有这个” 君主·埃尔梅罗二世指指右手边的表格，这是这些年来的土质和水质变化。

“怎么会……”不用君主·埃尔梅罗二世提醒，少女的聪慧立刻发现了两处表格的共通之处。

“怎么会……这个变化波动也太像了吧！”

君主·埃尔梅罗二世舒了一口气，聪明的学生总是让老师十分轻松。

“造成这种结果的媒介只有一种可能性——

魔术。”

远坂凛倒抽了口凉气，这份结果实在是令人震惊

。如此庞大的魔术所耗费的魔力完全是普通魔术师无法承受的了，不，即使是实际上最顶级，第六位的色位魔术师，施展如此庞大的魔术，恐怕要耗费尽全身魔力，不对，只怕连肉体的生命力也会一并消耗掉。

布置这种魔术，

那位魔术师到底是怎样的人啊？如此地痛恨圣杯，痛恨圣杯战争，即使是付出自己的生命。

不对，问题不是这里！

远坂凛突然如同雷击般醒悟过来。有一个盲区，她从未考虑过，那就是将要使用的摧毁圣杯的术法量级。之前在时钟塔也仅仅是做原理性的基础研究准备。就她所接触的东西来看，并没有什么需要使用生命力来摧毁圣杯的术法。

上次圣杯战争没有结束多久，自己就远赴英国，再也没有回来过，更别提实地考察设计术法了。

原来摧毁圣杯竟然需要竟然需要如此大的消耗吗？

如果没有那位魔术师……如果没有那位魔术师的话……

摧毁圣杯的术法核心理论，其实是由埃尔梅罗二世一手构建出来的，之前说是出于保密的原因，最关键的术法，自己的老师从未向自己透露过半句。

思及此处，远坂凛看向君主·埃尔梅罗二世，这位与伦敦日本间往返了无数次的君主。她的眼神有些复杂，恐怕这位老师从一出发起就存有死志吧。

在这之前，当君主·埃尔梅罗二世踏上冬木的那刻起，

他的生命已经开始倒计时了。

君主·埃尔梅罗二世感受到了远坂凛的目光，有些自嘲地笑了笑，开口道：“多亏了这位魔术师，我们这次的行动的难度降低了不少。不过，一些术法基础要重新设计，这需要花上一些时间，不过，依照现在的情形，我们等不了五十年了。下一次圣杯战争随时都有可能发生，而冬木的这座圣杯，已经脏的不成样子了……”

“……”远坂凛没有回应，只是低着头，仿佛在看眼前的那份资料。

半晌，远坂凛才抬起头，恶狠狠盯着君主·埃尔梅罗二世的眼睛道：“老师，我们一起加油。”“一起”两字咬地由其的重。

君主（lord）·埃尔梅罗二世笑了，他没有回应，只是收拾了下整理出来的资料，

“这本，这本，这本，还有……额这本，都要借。天不早了，图书馆也要闭馆了，我们去吃饭吧，我请你。”

天呐！君主（lord）·埃尔梅罗二世竟然请客了！

这句话给远坂凛的震撼并不输于方才所知道的惊人信息。

此处再次略过君主（lord）·埃尔梅罗二世如何和图书馆的人扯皮，成功地买走了那本精装版荷马史诗，当然，这种有损身份的事情，远坂家的当主远坂凛也并不想去回忆。

走出图书馆，果然天色已经黑透，

“咕嘟”远坂凛的肚子叫了一声，

虽说魔术师的体制比常人好上一些，可是一天只吃一顿饭不免还是有些饿了。

刚才消失了几分钟的君主（lord）·埃尔梅罗二世走了过来，手上提着两个便利店的袋子，递给了远坂凛一个。

“给，晚饭。”

远坂凛打开袋子，一份鸡蛋鳗鱼盖饭便当。

远坂凛的表情已经完全不受自己控制，一脸迷惑地问道：“老师——我们，就吃，这个？”

大笨钟☆伦敦明星、天惠教授，君主（lord）·埃尔梅罗二世的一张俏脸，肉眼可见地变红了。“好像请女士吃这种东西是不太好……呃……失礼了……你有什么推荐的饭店吗？”

果然人百分百看外表，远坂凛看着君主（lord）·埃尔梅罗二世那张因为脸红后艳若桃李的脸，气瞬间消了下去。

她报出一个价格适中，环境不错的寿司店店名，两个人搭上一辆计程车，去吃晚饭了。

晚饭间，远坂凛发现君主（lord）·埃尔梅罗二世，只点了一份生鱼片拼盘，对比自己这边的寿司套餐，君主（lord）·埃尔梅罗二世优雅地仿佛正在控制饮食的贵族小姐一样。

她忍不住问道：“老师，你就吃这么点？”

“呃……刚才买了便当，不是很想浪费。” 君主（lord）·埃尔梅罗二世又脸红了。

“老师，这里也有鸡蛋鳗鱼盖饭的。”

“算了，味道不太一样。”

“…………………………”

……………………………………

………………………………………………

今晚的远坂凛心中也在呐喊，

迷惑行为，迷惑行为！

内页署名为韦伯·维尔维特的牛皮记事本：

我曾经是无比的痛恨韦伯·维尔维特这个男人，痛恨他的刚愎，痛恨他的无能。

为了赎清韦伯·维尔维特所犯下的罪恶，我甚至抛弃了这份名字，背负起了另一份名号。

而今，我竟然突然有些羡慕他了。

因为，不同于埃尔梅罗二世这个永远在追逐背影的人，

韦伯·维尔维特，

他曾经拥有过星辰。

[i] 冬木市的的现实依据是日本关西神户市

[ii] 日本留学生最大心声。

[iii]切嗣知道自己已经时日无多，在人生的最后，切嗣在大空洞外的山体上制造了瘤，在大圣杯60年后再次盈满前，大空洞就会坍塌，终结圣杯战争。


	4. 埃尔梅罗二世远东纪行 03（帝二世）

4.  
果然，“美好”的日子撑不过三天。  
美好之所以要加上引号，是因为这些日子，只能对那位终日沉浸于自己世界的男人来说能称作美好。而对回到久违的故乡的远坂凛来说，是不折不扣的噩梦般的三天。  
“所以说，  
追星什么的只能作为远距离的行为！”  
又是美好的一天！  
远坂凛从床上爬起来，踩到门口的一个试管摔了个狗吃屎后，发出了以上的感慨。  
日本少女远坂凛，  
从她当年怀着崇敬的心情，向现代魔术科学学部递上了她的申请书的那刻起，可能便已经注定了今天的结局。  
大笨钟☆伦敦明星的外号从来不是被弗兰特叫叫那么简单。最为新世代（new age）魔术派系的代言人（尽管本人从来不承认这点），埃尔梅罗二世的迷弟迷妹们早就能从他的研究室门口排到几十公里外的伦敦大桥了。  
当然，这位，来自远东，从小在现代都市中长大的少女远坂凛，也是其中的一员。要不然使用宝石魔术的她当年也不会拒绝矿石学部的邀请，而申请现代魔法科学学部。  
可是，命运就是这么的奇妙。  
一旦这位大笨钟☆伦敦明星从高高的讲坛上走下，彻底走近远坂凛的生活中的时候，那些光环便彻底消失不见。  
终于，  
埃尔梅罗二世的远东粉头，远坂凛，脱粉了！

“到底为什么这个试管会出现在这里啊！！！”处在起床气的盛怒之中的远坂凛，不假思索，立刻把自己倒霉的原因加在了老师埃尔梅罗二世的头上。

来到冬木后，宽敞的远坂邸客厅被埃尔梅罗二世改造成一个临时实验室，昨天刚刚完成了初步的实验，远坂邸就被一伙不明身份的人所攻击，而这个偶然跑到远坂凛房门的试管，兴许就是因为昨晚的那次苦战。  
远坂凛揉揉眼，刚想接杯水，冲掉自己满腹的霉运。谁知刚喝了一口，门铃就响了。  
“呦~偶哈喲！miss远坂。”门口出现了一张年轻的脸。  
“碰。”  
远坂凛瞬间合上了房门，她心中默念，  
“一定是我出现了幻觉，这张脸怎么这么像，这么像弗兰特那个家伙。”  
远坂凛不信邪地又打开门确认了一遍，这回出现在门口的不只有一张脸了，而是有整整三张脸。  
埃尔梅罗教室的双璧的轻浮少年弗兰特·艾斯卡尔德斯与未成年的典位魔术师斯芬·古拉雪特以及埃尔梅罗的公主莱妮丝·埃尔梅罗·阿奇佐尔缇。  
“你，你们怎么找过来的？”远坂凛被眼前的几位不速之客彻底赶去了困意。  
“这不是有为le chien（狗）先生在嘛……”  
“你闭嘴！”斯芬瞪了一眼弗兰特。  
“好了好了，”弗兰特笑着缩缩脖子，“这不是一放假就没了老师的消息嘛。作为爱学习的好学生，这可是太大的困扰呢。于是我就去老师家拜访了~刚到老师家，就看到正在打包行李的格蕾……”  
“……”远坂凛一头黑线。  
“不不不，远坂小姐，格蕾可什么都没有说哦。”站在后面的莱妮丝仿佛会读心似的开口说道。  
“是，我，说，的~” 莱妮丝如同小恶魔一般用甜甜的嗓音说。  
“老师不是要求你保密嘛！”  
“但是我感觉这样会更有趣呢~”  
“我说~埃尔梅罗二世老师也太偏心了，多好的课外实践啊，解体大圣杯什么的~” 弗兰特说。  
“切，竟然连这个都说了吗？这个女人。”远坂凛腹诽地看向莱妮丝。  
“那你呢？”远坂凛看向一直默默不语的斯芬，  
“我当然是来监视这家伙的。”斯芬用鼻头指了指弗兰特。  
“对~于是，我们就这么在机场偶遇了~”说着，斯芬自说自话地从远坂凛边上挤了进去，走到屋里，“打扰了~”  
“啊！远坂，你家里好乱啊！”斯芬看着因为昨夜的战斗一片狼藉的客厅叫了出来。  
还没等远坂凛发作，沉稳的男声从背后传来：“因为昨晚这里发生了一场大战。”  
三人的背后出现了一位身姿颀长的长发男子，单穿一件黑色t恤，从黑色t恤的印花来看，恐怕又是一件游戏周边t恤。嘴里叼着一根细雪茄，眉头看上去很不高兴地紧锁着，一副高傲的模样，边上站着一位头戴兜帽的灰衣少女，格蕾。  
“莱妮丝，我埃尔梅罗的家风里的守信貌似和世俗定义不太相同呢。”  
“啊呀，埃尔梅罗老师，我这不是不像让我亲爱的同学们错过一次绝佳的社会实践机会嘛~”莱妮丝把头往左边一歪，笑眯眯的说。  
“二世……”埃尔梅罗二世补充道。  
“遗憾的是考列斯·弗尔维吉同学，露维亚瑟琳塔·艾德费尔特同学和伊薇特·L·雷曼同学明天才能到……” 莱妮丝继续说道。  
“莱妮丝……”埃尔梅罗二世的眉头皱的更深了，左手不自觉地抚上小腹，看来是又犯了胃痛。“你做的什么……”  
“哈？！露维亚瑟琳塔那个女人也要来吗？”被远坂凛的质问打断了。  
莱妮丝直接无视了远坂凛的愤怒，用欢快的嗓音道，“让我们开始埃尔梅罗教室快乐的课外实践吧！”说着边对身边的水银侍女下令道：“特里姆玛乌，把这里收拾一下。”  
埃尔梅罗二世看着眼前的这堆学生，胃疼的快要缩成一团了。偏生他不能对莱妮丝这不守信的行为说上太多，除了莱妮丝身上的天然压制感，恐怕埃尔梅罗二世本人心里也明白，莱妮丝这违背诺言的行为到底有多少是因为恶劣的本性，而又有多少是因为担心自己这个不成器的脆弱义兄。  
算了，反正以埃尔梅罗二世的别捏性格，一准会把这份好意转化为内疚和对能力薄弱的自己的痛恨吧。也指不定就是算准了埃尔梅罗二世会有这种表现，天性恶劣的少女莱妮丝才会赤裸裸地把自己的作用说出来吧。  
所幸，埃尔梅罗二世已经把前期的准备工作做了收尾，接下来就只剩术式的布置，以及最后的发动了。埃尔梅罗二世看着学生们叽叽喳喳的活泼样子，心中莫名涌上一丝欣慰。

内页署名为韦伯·维尔维特的牛皮记事本：  
一切都会有尽头。

5.  
这次解体圣杯所造成的骚动，不输于君主·埃尔梅罗二世所经历的任何一次事件，甚至不输于他所经历的第四次圣杯战争。由于自己一方解体大圣杯的行为与魔术协会策划复兴大圣杯的思想背道而驰，双方形成了完全的对立。之前的远坂邸的骚动，原因便是魔术协会的暗杀。  
所幸，魔术师是一类极其自私的人群，大部分魔术师终日沉浸于自己的魔术研究中，终日不理世事的人大有人在。虽说9成的魔术师都属于魔术协会，可是魔术协会并调动不了他们。虽说他们大部分的人没有对此出手，但其实大部分人都在一旁观望，毕竟圣堂教会也加入了这场骚动。  
总之，是一场极其混乱的骚动，魔术协会介入的魔术师也各怀鬼胎，与魔术协会相对的圣堂教会也不是什么好种，所以本该早日进行的圣杯解体一拖再拖，一直拖到了这个时候。

毕竟是远东御三家的远坂家的府邸，有足够多的房间容纳下埃尔梅罗教室的几位学生。圣杯解体预定日前夜，埃尔梅罗教室的几人坐在一起开最后的“作战”会议。  
“总之，你们明天的任务就是彻底截断柳洞寺为中心展开的冬木灵脉，把前一个月的工作做彻底的收尾。”君主埃尔梅罗二世端坐在主位椅子上，埃尔梅罗教室的学生们在他的两边依次散开，分列两边，君主指着前面的冬木灵脉图说道。  
“是，老师（教授）。”几位性格迥异的学生，难得异口同声地说。  
“埃尔梅罗二世老师，我有问题。”准备散会的埃尔梅罗二世有些意外地看了看边上的学生，远坂凛。  
“什么事？”  
“老师，大圣杯解体的核心术式请交给我来做。”  
“……”顿时鸦雀无声，空气像仿佛死了一般凝结起来。就连总是要讽刺挖苦一下远坂凛的露维亚瑟琳此时都陷入了沉默。大家对此都心知肚明，只是没有提出来。  
大圣杯解体的风险……从边上的辅助术式构建就已经复杂万分。此次术式的核心理念是催化先代魔术师（卫宫切嗣）制造的瘤的能量，对圣杯进行解体，并阻断冬木灵脉，一是切断圣杯的能量来源——地脉，二是让爆炸只集中在圣杯一处。  
大体框架，只要是参与了准备过程，稍有才能的魔术师都能轻松推测出来。只是核心术式的具体构建，君主·埃尔梅罗二世从来不透露给他们任何一个人。  
“那么……教授我也想做……” 露维亚瑟琳塔像是不想输于远坂凛一般。  
“老师让我来。”“教授！”“老师！”“师父”周围学生纷纷开口。  
“啊啊啊啊！”埃尔梅罗二世眉头紧皱，大叫起来。  
“你们是要气死我吗？好不容易安排好的工作分担……”他扭头看向边上的远坂凛“我说远坂，还有格蕾，你们是准备让我和魔术协会的那帮人对打吗？上回我和他们单挑的结果是什么样你也看见了吧！”埃尔梅罗二世指指自己的腿。不久前埃尔梅罗二世单独和魔术协会的人遭遇，命是没什么问题，只是双腿膝盖以下全费，之后不得不做切除。所幸最顶级的人偶师苍崎橙子就在日本。  
“之前好不容易让那位女人成功欠我一份人情，打一架就全没了……你也看到她给我换义肢时候的嚣张样了吧，那可是冠位魔术师啊！冠位，让她欠份人情我容易嘛！”  
远坂凛和格蕾本来一副严肃的样子，听到自己老师这充满人情味的抱怨，不由得笑了出来。  
“还有你，露维亚瑟琳塔，和你们……”埃尔梅罗二世不依不饶。  
“我说你们……跟着起什么哄啊。让我去切断灵脉吗？我这微弱的魔术刻印？” 埃尔梅罗二世一般在学生面前都是以一副沉稳的面貌示人，公然显露这样的里人格，倒是从未有过。  
埃尔梅罗教室的学生均是一愣，又都“噗”地一声笑了出来。  
“在学生面前自揭短处吗？我的这位兄长这一段时间还真是成长了不少呢……” 角落一直吃瓜看戏的莱妮丝暗暗笑道。  
“哎……”埃尔梅罗二世一副没办法的样子靠在椅背上。  
“好了，下去休息吧。抱歉，特殊时期，不能让你们回自己的住处，暂且忍一晚。今晚各自小心，布好结界。”埃尔梅罗教室的这几位贵族小姐少爷，在冬木都有各自的产业（没有的也现买了一套），平常并不住在远坂邸。  
几位生性活泼的学生当然没有放过这个耍宝的机会，各自卖弄了下自己的搞笑才艺后，也纷纷回了自己的房间休息。因为他们，留下的空气也变得活泼了起来。   
“我说……从刚才一直就很在意。为什么你会在这里……” 君主·埃尔梅罗二世紧锁眉头看着站在边上的白发男人，梅尔文·韦恩斯。  
“哎呀，当然是因为我的挚友在这里啊。你这话太伤人心了，韦伯。”白发男人“哇”地一声吐了一口血在地上。吓得埃尔梅罗二世身子连忙往边上闪了一下。  
“还有。”随后，梅尔文用手背把嘴角的血一抹，妖冶无比地笑了笑：“因为是预感到接下来发生的事情能让我愉悦无比。”立刻换上了欢快的语气：“所以我就架着我妈妈新买的私人飞机立刻赶了过来。”最后也没有忘记经典的妈宝炫富台词。  
“呵，是嘛。那就拜托你了，梅尔文·韦恩斯。”君主·埃尔梅罗二世轻笑了一声。  
“我的……挚……朋友。”  
君主没有说拜托什么。不知是因为这莫名其妙的拜托，还是最后这少见的称呼让梅尔文愣了愣，很快他瞬间的愕然中回复过来，勾起嘴角笑了，轻声道：  
“嗯，晚安，韦伯。”  
“晚安了。”

内页署名为韦伯·维尔维特的牛皮记事本：  
我能追到光吗？


	5. 埃尔梅罗二世远东纪行 04（帝二世）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 默认第五次圣杯大战时已发生过补魔关系

设定：大帝和韦伯与第四次圣杯战争中已经发生过“补魔”关系

君主·埃尔梅罗二世斜斜依靠在床头，膝盖上放着那本荷马史诗，书被翻到了最后那张签名页。埃尔梅罗二世左手轻轻抚摸着那份签名，深吸了一口雪茄，雪茄的烟雾通过肺部的过滤在空气中四散开来。埃尔梅罗二世拿雪茄烟在空中画了一个阵法，做了一个简易的结界。  
动作间，有几粒烟灰坠落，悠悠飘到下面的书页上。  
当埃尔梅罗二世注意到的时候，那张签名页已经被烧穿了一个小洞。  
埃尔梅罗二世连忙熄灭未燃尽的火星和手中的雪茄，一脸如丧考妣的表情看着那页纸，仿佛快要哭出来似的。  
不知不觉间，埃尔梅罗二世的胃又开始痛了。他忍不住弯下腰，将头抵在膝盖上，左手捂着胃部，突来的胃绞痛让他浑身颤抖起来。  
“唔……”  
“好了，好了……”突然，他感觉一双手摸在他的头上。  
“梅尔文你是不是有……”他眉头紧锁，含糊不清地抱怨着这个无礼闯进自己房间的人。然而话还没说完，敏锐的魔术师立刻感受出这双手的不对劲。  
“不对，这不是梅尔文。”  
这双手厚重有力，绝对不是梅尔文那个病秧子的状态，当然不排除梅尔文用了强化魔术的可能性，可是这个气息，绝对不属于梅尔文。  
“可恶，到底是谁……”紧张使埃尔梅罗二世僵起了腰背。他心中排除了无数个选项，有名侦探之称的君主·埃尔梅罗二世此时也犯了难。  
但是，其实他心中早就有了答案。因为这份气息太过于熟悉，熟悉到他不敢承认。  
“喂，小子，你抖什么。”声音的主人再次开口。“难道余就这么可怕吗？”  
“……”  
君主·埃尔梅罗二世坐起来，面前这个“不速之客”红发赤瞳，一身棕红色的古希腊式战袍，身披红色披风，浑身肌肉扎结，雄伟高大。  
“……”  
“小子你怎么不说话，余的出现再一次吓到你了吗？”红发男人朗声笑道。  
“……Ri……Rider……不对，这不是梦境，这是怎么回事，幻象吗？还是被魔术协会那帮人……”  
“小子你哼哼唧唧说什么呢，是男人就要声音洪亮地说话。”  
红发男人拍拍君主·埃尔梅罗二世的肩膀，像是发现了什么一样，有些惊讶的说：“你额头上的皱纹……”  
“是啊，圣杯战争已经结束，可生活还在继续，那之后已经过了十二年了啊。” 君主·埃尔梅罗二世/韦伯·维尔维特支起身子，目光迎向眼前的英灵——征服王·伊斯坎达尔。  
伊斯坎达尔扬扬眉，似乎是有些惊讶所经过的时间漫长。“怪不得，当年的毛头小子现在也成长为了出色的青年了啊……”  
“小子，余问你，至今的人生旅程，你觉得开心吗？”征服王·伊斯坎达尔咧开嘴笑了。  
“你怎么……”  
“你怎么还是这句话啊！”  
韦伯·维尔维特终于忍不住哭出来。  
韦伯·维尔维特，伴随着他亲自埋葬了这份名字后，韦伯·维尔维特也被一同埋藏了——那个任性自大、不知天高地厚的爱哭鬼。  
“好了，好了。”韦伯哭的潸然，伊斯坎达尔不由得走上前去把韦伯抱在怀里，并轻轻拍着后背安抚着他。“余什么时候说过这句话吗？”自己反应会儿才哈哈笑道：“看来是在梦里了啊……”  
过了不久，韦伯怏怏地推开伊斯坎达尔，有些害羞地擦了擦脸上的泪水。  
“所以，Rider，那时你是储存了魔力在这个字里吗？”韦伯指了指膝盖上的书册，又指了指刚才被随便扔在地上的雪茄。“这里面储存的魔力被我的临时魔术礼装所激化释放，所以你就被具现化了出来……”  
“哎呀哎呀，不愧是余的master，韦伯·维尔维特。这份推理可真是缜密。”伊斯坎达尔不禁击掌赞叹。  
“为什么要做这种事啊……笨蛋……”大概这就是是东方人所说的近乡情更怯，韦伯不知道该抱以什么心情好。  
“余当时不是喝醉了吗，那会余实在是太担心余的小子了，为虑胜先虑败，余当时想给你留下点后什么的……没想到还是被你无视了，哈哈哈。”伊斯坎达尔摸着后脑勺放肆地笑着。  
“啊啊啊，小声点，别把我的学生吵醒了笨蛋！”说着韦伯红着脸，右手一挥，在房间中放出了一道阻音结界。  
“哈哈，这不是有魔术师你嘛~”伊斯坎达尔看到韦伯释放出的这道结界，笑得更肆意了。“话说，小子……刚才我就发现这栋房子中有很多陌生人的气息，原来是你的学生吗？”  
“啊……是啊……”韦伯点点头。“明明没叫他们，却还是自己厚脸皮地跟来了……”“哎哎哎，你干什么啊，笨蛋！”韦伯的头突然被伊斯坎达尔揉来揉去。  
“这样啊……余就放心了”伊斯坎达尔向后退了两步， “  
“什么乱七八糟的……” 韦伯·维尔维特用手平顺了下自己的头发。  
“韦伯·维尔维特，余的master”伊斯坎达尔正色道，“你小子，已经找到自己的道路了啊。那就是，王道。”  
“什么王道，Rider我……”  
伊斯坎达尔打断了韦伯的话：“你这次回来一定是因为很重要的事情吧……有主动追随你的臣子，还有比这更明显不过的证据吗？”  
“你在说什么啊！我一直只是你的臣子啊！王什么的……我哪里……”韦伯又一副要哭出来的表情，“而且，这样的我，这样无能的我，连你的背影都追不上，哪里配得上那个字……”  
“虽然我不知道之后都发生了什么……小子，”伊斯坎达尔蹲了下来，和韦伯的视线平行。  
“谁告诉你王就要十分强大的啊，就连我，”伊斯坎达尔指指自己，“余的军队中能力比余强的人多的去了。”“王最重要的，是‘这里’强大。”伊斯坎达尔指指自己的心脏处。“只有‘这里’强大的人才值得被人追随。有这么多人主动追随你，你一定也是个‘这里’十分强大的人吧……”  
“Rider……”韦伯喃喃道。  
“小子，那么本王再问你一次，至今为止的人生旅程，你开心吗？”  
“啊……那我再回答你一遍吧…。”“当然，当然开心了。因为这趟旅程都在追随你的背影啊！”  
爱哭鬼韦伯·维尔维特再一次哭了出来。  
等韦伯平息了心情，  
“小子，能给本王说说之后都发生了什么事情吗？圣杯战争，看来余是落败了啊。”  
“嗯，好。”韦伯开始讲起之后发生的事情，一桩桩，一件件，与Saber的战斗，与英雄王的战斗……即使十余年的岁月过于去，那半个月的事依旧在韦伯的记忆中鲜明如昔。  
“战争结束之后，我就去旅行了。跟随着你的足迹，因为我想看看你走过的地方，和生活过的地方。”韦伯看着眼前的人，微笑着说。“之后，因为一些偶然的机会，我继承了我的师长埃尔梅罗的教室，成为了时钟塔的一名老师。”  
“你真的长大了呢，韦伯。”坐在地上的伊斯坎达尔迎过韦伯的眼神，也回以笑容，有些轻佻地说：“那你有没有想本王呢？”伊斯坎达尔拉过韦伯的手，遥遥指着自己胯下的地方：“比如，这里……”  
“当然，当然在想了，每一天，每一夜……”韦伯站起身，吻向面前的这个自己无时无刻不在思念的男人。可是突然，膝盖传来一阵钻心的疼痛，站立不稳，一下子扑倒在了伊斯坎达尔的身上。  
“小子，”伊斯坎达尔把包围着自己的长发拢到韦伯身后：“从刚才开始就很介意了，你的腿，是怎么回事？从刚才就没有动过一下吧。”  
“啊……”韦伯整个人伏在伊斯坎达尔的身上，轻松道：“新换的义肢还没有很好适应。”  
“小子，对不起。”伊斯坎达尔紧紧揽住韦伯的身体。“余作为王，却没能好好保护自己的臣下。”  
“笨蛋！”韦伯使劲锤了一下伊斯坎达尔的后背，“你说什么对不起啊，又不怨你。如果……想要偿还的话……”韦伯的一只手覆上伊斯坎达尔胯下坚硬的性器，在伊斯坎达尔的耳边低语：“那就用这里好好偿还吧。”  
“如你所愿，master。”


	6. 埃尔梅罗二世远东纪行 05（帝二世）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定：大帝和韦伯与第四次圣杯战争中已经发生过“补魔”关系

伊斯坎达尔拉过韦伯的手，遥遥指着自己的性器：“比如，这里……”

“当然，当然在想了，每一天，每一夜……”韦伯站起身，吻向面前的这个自己无时无刻不在思念的男人。可是突然，膝盖传来一阵钻心的疼痛，站立不稳，一下子扑倒在了伊斯坎达尔的身上。

“小子，”伊斯坎达尔把包围着自己的长发拢到韦伯身后：“从刚才开始就很介意了，你的腿，是怎么回事？从刚才就没有动过一下吧。”

“啊……”韦伯整个人伏在伊斯坎达尔的身上，轻松道：“新换的义肢还没有很好适应。”

“小子，对不起。”伊斯坎达尔紧紧揽住韦伯的身体。“余作为王，却没能好好保护自己的臣下。”

“笨蛋！”韦伯使劲锤了一下伊斯坎达尔的后背，“你说什么对不起啊，又不怨你。如果……想要偿还的话……”韦伯在伊斯坎达尔的耳边低语，手覆上胯下的坚硬：“那就用这里好好偿还吧。”

“如你所愿，master。”

伊斯坎达尔细细吻上韦伯的侧颈，细细撕咬着脖颈上的肌肤。“虽然长大了，但是味道还是没有变呢，小子。”

“啊……”脖子正是韦伯最敏感的地方，韦伯软软地趴在伊斯坎达尔的怀里，感受着男人久违的味道。“这里也一样，还是同样的炽热。”手不老实地揉捏着伊斯坎达尔的性器。

“别这么心急嘛……小子。夜还长……”伊斯坎达尔解开韦伯的皮带，单手把韦伯的裤子连同内裤一同褪至膝上。左手覆上韦伯的下体：“这里也长大了不少呢，小子。”说着，把韦伯按到了床沿，左手轻轻帮韦伯疏解起来。

“啊……”下体的快感涌上心头，韦伯不由得轻声地呻吟了出来。但下一声却被伊斯坎达尔用嘴堵进了喉咙里。

男人的口许久违背侵入，征服王的舌长驱直入，如同他惯用的战术，探索着韦伯口腔的每一处角落。牙床，内壁，最后心满意足地与男人的舌头交缠起来。起初，男人还有些羞涩，深深躲在口腔的深处，不敢出动。但抗拒不了征服王的盛意邀请，开始回应起征服王嘴上的动作。征服王品尝着成长后的master的唇瓣，依然柔软如初。美人乡，英雄冢，单单是这份柔唇就让人不由得深陷其中。

这是最原初的体液交换，韦伯整个人都要被征服王的气息包围，直到无法呼吸，韦伯才轻轻地推开伊斯坎达尔。

“王……”韦伯躺在床沿气喘，一对嘴唇微微发肿，泛着淫靡的水光。伊斯坎达尔脱下韦伯的T恤，露出男人好看的身体。

韦伯十多年来一直保持着轻度锻炼的习惯，身体早就不像幼时那样纤细，有着初步的肌肉线条。覆盖在腹部的线条上的，则是韦伯十余年来在一次次的战斗中留下的疤痕。

“看来真是长大了呢，Master。”征服王对着这副身体，叹了口气。

“王，您不喜欢吗？韦伯问道。“韦伯·维尔维特的名号早已被我舍弃……啊……”伊斯坎达尔的手轻轻拨过韦伯性器的铃口，帮他套弄起来。“啊……现在……在你面前的男人是……君主·埃尔梅罗二世。”

“蠢货！”伊斯坎达尔的手加快了动作。“无论是韦伯·维尔维特还是什么君主·埃尔梅罗二世，你都是余的小子，余的master！”话音刚落，韦伯突然一个战栗，汩汩浊液喷射了出来，全部交代到了征服王的手上。

“小子，听到余的心里话这么开心吗？”伊斯坎达尔搓了搓手中韦伯的精液。“这可是魔术师的精液……”说着放进嘴中尝了尝：“嘛，还不赖……”

韦伯被他暧昧的举动挑逗的满身通红。有些羞涩地说：“Rider，我也要。”

“啊嘞？要你的这个吗?”伊斯坎达尔一脸坏笑看向韦伯。

“笨蛋……你是猪吗？”韦伯不去看伊斯坎达尔的眼睛，懵着头，手忙脚乱地解开伊斯坎达尔的铠甲，亵裤。韦伯的脸靠着征服王的坚实腹部，轻轻蹭了蹭：“真温暖。”说着从小腹亲下，一直吻到胯下的草丛。强烈的男性气息扑面而来，韦伯一时间闭上了眼睛。

“唔。”韦伯吻上伊斯坎达尔的一对巨丸，忍不住用舌头舔了一下，果然，满口的咸腥。韦伯把脸埋在巨丸中，亲吻着伊斯坎达尔的性器根部。

“啊……”伊斯坎达尔的手忍不住拂上韦伯的头。

韦伯顺着柱身亲吻而上，停在顶端，双手捧着，用舌头轻轻勾着那处的皮肤，伴随在着动脉血液流动的节奏，突然拿牙齿蹭了一下顶端。

“啊……你真是个坏小子。”征服王手指插入韦伯的长发，感受着长发顺滑的手感。

韦伯从顶端把性器纳进口中，用唇裹着牙齿，一下一下轻轻地动作着吞吐着，许是太旧没有这么做过，只吞了一半进去，但即使这样已经让韦伯的下巴酸的发累。

“小子，再深点。”征服王把韦伯的头按了按，韦伯没法，只好向下再吃了一些。许是太心急碰到了喉咙的深处，韦伯一个干呕，向后倒了倒。

“哎，小子，不要就这样算了。”伊斯坎达尔有些怜爱地摸着韦伯的头。

“不……因为Rider的味道我还没尝到……”韦伯埋着头，脸颊微红。

“哈哈，可真是个贪婪的男人。”伊斯坎达尔笑道。

“没错，我就是一个贪婪的人。”说完继续埋下头开始动作，铃口，龟头，柱身……全部不放过，用这个男人教给自己的知识，认真地实践着，津液从韦伯的两颊流下，却还是孜孜不倦。终于，不知过了多久，韦伯感觉自己的嘴都不会合拢的时候，汩汩滚烫的液体蓬勃喷涌而出，韦伯如逢甘霖一般，把这些精液一滴不剩地吞进喉中。

“Rider的味道，还是没变呢……”韦伯有些满足地哭了出来。伊斯坎达尔又有些不知所措，他把韦伯抱进自己的怀中，像从前一样安抚着。

突然，韦伯的身体变得僵硬起来，因为他感受到一阵强大的魔力融入他的四肢百骸，在他的魔术回路中奔腾着。他从伊斯坎达尔的怀中抬起头来：“是因为这样吗？”他抬头看向伊斯坎达尔的脸，“是因为这样你才来诱惑我吗？”豆大的眼泪又流了出来。

“喂喂，小子，到底是谁诱惑是谁啊……”伊斯坎达尔有些无奈的说。

“放心吧小子，即使余再释放个四五次，陪着你看明天的日出什么的还是做得到的。”伊斯坎达尔感受到自己的胸膛被韦伯的泪水沾湿：“还是你感觉我什么都不做陪你24个小时会比较好？抱歉，当时没有存太多魔力进去……”

“笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！”韦伯捶打着征服王：“”为什么要我选啊！你为什么要我选啊！我要选的话肯定是要你陪我一辈子啊！呜呜呜……”

“是吗……”伊斯坎达尔说。“要余选吗？”他问道。

“你……你来选吧，我……早已是你的所有物了……”韦伯低语道。

“那余就选这个。”伊斯坎达尔的一根手指插入了韦伯的后穴，“因为我知道，韦伯·维尔维特……是个贪婪的男人……”手指在后穴中缓缓搅动，直到甬道中流出汩汩春液，片刻又深入第二根手指：“这个贪婪的男人，早就……”手指开始缓缓扩张，接着又伸进去了第三指，扩张开来：“征服了我！”伴随着话语，伊斯坎达尔的手指轻车熟路地伸向甬道的深处，狠狠地按在那个点上。

在方才的动作中韦伯早已半挺的性器，此时一震，完全挺立了起来。伊斯坎达尔左手按住铃口，阻止了性器接下来的动作。然后，不知道从哪里变出一只金环，套在韦伯的挺立的性器上。

“混蛋，你做什么？”

“正如你所知，魔术师的精液可是很宝贵的东西哦，不能随便就释放了。再说，你明天有很重要的事情吧……”伊斯坎达尔把韦伯懒腰抱起，放在床上。御三家的远坂邸，即使是客房的床也足够的宽广，这让伊斯坎达尔很满意。

“是啊……很重要……”韦伯躺在床上，放松了下来。“诶诶诶……不对，rider，你快给我解开！”

伊斯坎达尔扳着韦伯的腿，让韦伯的后穴完全显露出来。穴口一张一合，汩汩流着淫液。

“魔术师真是不可思议的人群啊，你这具身体所自带的媚术，已经让余神魂颠倒了……就这么饥渴吗？小子？”

伊斯坎达尔不禁吻了上去，用舌尖探着甬道深处。

“啊……”韦伯叫出来。“王，不要，那里……”韦伯的性器被束缚着，又颤颤巍巍抖了两下。

伊斯坎达尔吻许久，抬起头来：“真是个口是心非的小子。”

韦伯早就浑身通红，一头黑发被汗水打湿，丝丝缕缕地粘在身上，泪眼迷离地看着伊斯坎达尔，嘴角流着银光闪闪的唾液：“rider，求你，求你进来……”

伊斯坎达尔咽了下口水，“伊斯坎达尔，谨遵御主命令。”说罢一个挺身，如同韦伯那无数个梦境一般，直直贯穿至韦伯的深处。“啊……”韦伯的喉中漏出一丝呻吟。再次没控制住自己，哭了出来。

“很疼吗，master？”伊斯坎达尔抱住韦伯的上半身，身下动作放缓。“抱歉，是余太心急了。”

“不是……啊……”韦伯道。“是我，太……高兴了……RIDER……求你，狠狠的……啊……”韦伯被触到了敏感处:“蹂躏我，贯穿我，征服我吧……”韦伯凝起精神，目光似水，朝圣一般看向伊斯坎达尔。

伊斯坎达尔被韦伯的眼神看的心中一热，故时征服土地的岁月又一一在脑海中重现。他突然觉得，那金戈铁马的岁月，血和汗的追逐，都不及征服自己身下这具肉体来的快乐。这才是他真正的战场，不对，是比战场宝贵一万倍的东西。想着，他身下再一次贯穿了男人的下体。

伊斯坎达尔腰上动作了数次，突然停了下来。“小子，余不在的时候，你可有别的人……”

韦伯已经动情，伊斯坎达尔的这一停顿让他猝不及防。“rider……你说什么……别停……”

伊斯坎达尔坏心眼地向前推了推，一只手揽过韦伯脸庞：“你这幅身体可不像沉寂了十多年的样子。”

“呃……”韦伯忍不住跟随着方才伊斯坎达尔的动作叫了出来，他直直迎向伊斯坎达尔的目光。“一直……啊……一直都只有我一个人……”

“什么？”伊斯坎达尔有些没能理解。

“想知道吗？rider……”韦伯借着伊斯坎达尔托着他的手的力量撑起身子，靠在肩膀上，趴在耳边轻声道：“一直都是我一个人，我想着你，想着冬木我们的那些日日夜夜，每一夜每一晚……我自己脱掉我的上衣，我的裤子，我的内裤……啊……”伊斯坎达尔身体无意识地向前逼近了些。韦伯忍不住叫出来，他舌尖轻轻勾了下伊斯坎达尔的耳垂：“有时候用手，有时候用床边的柱子……可是他们……”他停顿了一下：“都没有你这里滚烫……”

“咕嘟。”是伊斯坎达尔咽口水的声音，他沉声道：“真是……真是个坏小子啊……”

“啊！”伊斯坎达尔帮他取下了束缚住性器的金环，突如其来的释放感使韦伯不由得尖叫一声。可是又被伊斯坎达尔的手束缚住了。

“小子，等一会儿。”伊斯坎达尔深深望着韦伯，吻了上去，伴随着嘴上的频率，下身再次一同动作。

伊斯坎达尔的性器滚烫炽热，根根青筋刺激着韦伯的内壁，韦伯小穴紧实温暖，包裹着吮吸着伊斯坎达尔的性器。两人如同钥匙和锁眼一般契合。此时，伊斯坎达尔左手一松，两人一同达到忘我的巅峰。

韦伯的甬道蠕动着，把射至深处的精液吞的一滴不剩，性器颤抖地不断喷射着白浊，喷到两人的小腹和胸口。

韦伯早已筋疲力尽。

他枕着伊斯坎达尔的胸口，昏昏欲睡。

“想睡就睡吧，小子。”伊斯坎达尔抚摸着韦伯的乌黑长发。

“不……不行……还不够，还没有看到明天的朝阳。”韦伯强撑着自己爬起来，几乎要贴在伊斯坎达尔的脸上。

“尽情地享用我吧，rider。”


	7. 埃尔梅罗二世远东纪行 06（帝二世）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家有没有发现我只有写和大帝的感情戏的时候才用韦伯这个名字，其余的都用埃尔梅罗二世这个名字。因为，二世早就把韦伯埋葬与心中了，只有大帝在的时候，他才是当年那个爱哭鬼的韦伯。即使荣誉加身，桃李满园，他永远都是大帝的韦伯。
> 
> （埃尔梅罗二世）韦伯生日快乐。

一夜未眠，当清晨的第一缕阳光照射进来，当rider变成金光散去，埃尔梅罗二世才缓缓进去梦乡。

即使在梦中，也依然回响着征服王伊斯坎达尔方才的话语。

“韦伯，我快要走了。”伊斯坎达尔抱着疲累的韦伯。

“嗯。”韦伯听着伊斯坎达尔胸膛中传来的沉稳心跳回应道。

“能和我说一下吗？即将要做的事。”

“……”韦伯良久不语，才道：“去解体大圣杯，去……杀了你……”

伊斯坎达尔一怔，却又哈哈笑了起来：“是嘛，你很厉害啊，小子，看来已经成长成十分了不起的人了。”

“哪有……”韦伯的脸在伊斯坎达尔的胸前撒娇似地蹭了蹭，“你不怨我吗？那毕竟是我们见面的唯一媒介了……啊……疼！”伊斯坎达尔一指头弹在韦伯的额头上。

“傻小子，谁说的。谁说没有圣杯那破玩意儿我们就再也见不到面了。”说完又帮韦伯揉了揉。“当年余在追逐无尽之海（oceanus）的时候也曾一度感觉自己再也看不到了。”

“不是最后还是没看到嘛……”韦伯闷闷地说。

“傻小子，余看到了啊……”伊斯坎达尔把韦伯抱起来，看着韦伯的双眼，指指自己的脑袋：“在这里，”又指指韦伯：“也在这里……”

（尾声）

最后的战争远比想象中的惨烈。无论是切断灵脉的的学生组还会埃尔梅罗二世本人。本来任务已经足够艰难，还要不断受到魔术协会的骚扰。

因为魔术协会的骚扰，埃尔梅罗教室的众人一度以为行动将要失败，但是所幸，来个几个意想不到的帮手，以及埃尔梅罗二世所构建的魔术术式足够严密，以及前期布置的足够隐蔽和充足，将整个术式成功地进行了下去。

傍晚的冬木柳洞寺，突然着起了一场大火。整座圆藏山被赤红火光所笼罩，火光的颜色染红了整座天空，让人分不清云彩中被点燃的是到底是霞光还是火光。

“五。”

“四。”

埃尔梅罗教室的学生们看着圆藏山的大火在心中一同默念。成功的话，此时先代魔术师（切嗣）所布置下的瘤应该已经被埃尔梅罗二世彻底活性化，接下来只需要等待它彻底爆发。

“三。”

“二。”

“一。”

读秒结束，天地间一瞬陷入了死一般的沉寂。

“失败了吗？”远坂凛喃喃道，不由得也像她的老师一样皱起了眉头。

“不，我相信师父。”格蕾一脸坚定地看着远处柳洞寺山门的方向说道。

“老师……他会回来吧。”

“一定会的！”格蕾看向天空，心想，“如果真的有神的话，请保佑……”

“小心！”远坂凛扑了上来，将格蕾护在一同扑倒。巨大的轰鸣声席卷了整个冬木，天地都为之而震荡。

成功了！

“阿嚏!”埃尔梅罗二世又打了个喷嚏，这会他感觉他的眼睛开始发痒了。

“看来果然得了花粉症了……毕竟是把人家神社的整个山都炸掉了……”埃尔梅罗二世抽了张卫生纸使劲擤了下鼻子。

“啊啊啊，老师，你还是去医院看看吧。”格蕾语气有些慌张。

“哎……”埃尔梅罗二世叹了口气，“刚才我讲的你都忘掉了吗？这是诅咒啊，诅咒。去普通的医院是没有用的，最多给你开一下缓解过敏症状的药而已。”

“呜……”格蕾受到了训斥，有些沮丧地低下了头。

“哎呀，这是怎么了，格雷亲。”门被不打招呼地推开了，埃尔梅罗二世看了一眼来客，果然不出所料，能做出这种举动的也只有自己的义妹莱妮丝·埃尔梅罗·阿奇佐尔缇了。

莱妮丝继续说道：“兄长真是有活力呢，明明住了将近三个月的医院，一出院就有精神训斥自己的学生。”

这就要说到三个月前的那次解体大圣杯的骚动了，大爆炸平息后，整个埃尔梅罗教室出动了所有力量，无论是物理上的普通搜救还是基于魔术的探索，终于在第二天中午的时候在与原圆藏山大空洞相邻的一处地下建筑里找到了埃尔梅罗二世。

“呵呵呵。”莱妮丝掩嘴笑笑。“不愧是我的兄长大人，连纳粹德军特意准备的反核级别的防空洞都能找到。[i]明明半边身子都已经被那个先代魔法师（卫宫切嗣）所制造的瘤反噬的已经麻痹了呢，但还是成功地跑到里面躲了起来。

对了，你不知道当时那个苍崎橙子看到你那废掉的半边身子的表情。真是又高兴，又愤怒呢。哎呀，好像有语病。不过我想，她高兴的事，是这个君主能成功地欠她人情了吧。对方可是苍崎橙子哦，欠她东西可不是那么简单的。”

“哼，那愤怒呢？”埃尔梅罗二世冷笑一声问道。

“橙子可是个人偶师哦……看到自己新作的义肢没两天就被弄坏换谁都不会高兴的吧。还是那句话，对方可是……”莱妮丝突然表情愉悦了起来，一字一顿地说。“苍，崎，橙，子。[ii]”

“话说回来，也不知道什么时候你的魔法刻印和身体变得这么强大了。如果真的有方法，一定不要吝啬和我这个妹妹分享哦。”

“不是的，莱妮丝小姐，是我太笨，让师父失望了。”格蕾为埃尔梅罗二世辩解道。

莱妮丝有些戏虐地看向格蕾：“小姑娘真是锲而不舍呢……不过我劝你，对于兄长大人的事，你还是不要抱太大信心好。”

“师父的事……吗?”格蕾问道。“什么事?”

莱妮丝露出标准般地小恶魔微笑：“LOVE。”

“唔……”格蕾瞬间红了脸。

“咳咳，莱妮丝。”埃尔梅罗二世看到场面开始往奇怪地地方发展了，在不加以阻止，不知道自己这位义妹会还会说出出什么惊人之语。“难道你来这里就是为了调戏我的徒弟的？”

“哎呀，差点忘了正事。特里姆玛乌。”莱妮丝一伸手，水银女仆把一封信递到莱妮丝手里。

埃尔梅罗二世从莱妮丝手中接过信，看到信上硕大的署名，不禁锁紧了眉头。

“魔术协会的？冬木那件事这三个月不是已经搞定了吗，不是写份说明书就行了？”

“你拆开看看就知道了，都寄到‘家里’（埃尔梅罗邸）了呢。”莱妮丝的笑容更盛了，毕竟这个女人可是从别人的痛苦中获得快乐源泉的人呢。

埃尔梅罗二世拆开信件，眉头间的皱纹更加深了。

他把信向桌子上一扔，“我不就去了趟冬木嘛，合着我成圣杯专家了？什么鬼的疑似圣杯，我很闲吗？不分青红皂白就让我去乌克兰？我这边刚复课事情一大堆呢，谁又时间管那什么鬼的‘疑似圣杯啊’。”

“哎呀，兄长，这份信是寄到本家的。你该不会不知道这封信的重量吧。”莱妮丝的笑容像一朵花一样灿烂。“再说了，这可是有偿的……你从日本回来，埃尔梅罗的负债可是又增加了呢……”

扎心爱好者莱妮丝说完后，装模作样行了个礼：“兄长大人，我先告退了。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”生活的重压再次压垮了埃尔梅罗二世的胃，他捂着肚子趴在了桌子上。

“阿嚏。”

内页署名为韦伯·维尔维特的牛皮记事本：

真是一场大骚动，脱某人的福，我才得以幸存下来了。

嘛，总之，路还很长，之后一定会在哪里相见吧。

谢谢你，让我能再次和你相遇，谢谢你，让我有光可追有梦可做。（真是不像我会说的话呢…）

笔记的最后一页：

（龙飞凤舞的几个大字）我看见了俄刻阿诺斯（oceanus）。

伊斯坎达尔

韦伯：“啊啊啊啊啊他看见了，他什么时候看见的，要死了！！！”

（完）

[i] 在第三次圣杯战争中，纳粹德国一度获得过圣杯。

[ii] 苍崎橙子在原著小说的第二册第三场，和最后一个故事中出现过，并且都和埃尔梅罗二世有过不少交集。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写于我第一篇完结的小说之后，碎碎念（没啥营养，看不看都行）
> 
> 啊啊啊，我终于写完了。作为一个学生狗，写这篇文章的过程真是不堪回首啊。足足写了三天。虽然只有短短的两万多字，我可是写了三天。（看来论文真的拖不得。）
> 
> 回到正题，我和韦伯·维尔维特同学认识大概有十年了吧（允许我的戏精模式），那是fate/zero还没有动画化的年代。顺便说一句，我看fate系列就是从fate/zero这本书开始的，之后才玩了本篇的fatesight night的游戏。
> 
> 当年看书的时候，我也是最喜欢大帝和韦伯了。直到现在，我还能想起韦伯和大帝最后分别的片段。当然，对于年少的我来说，并没有意识到他俩的爱情。
> 
> 之后我在二次元宅了很久，看了很多动漫，之后正式来到日本留学的后我竟然脱宅了（可能是上天爱惜我的钱包的原因。）
> 
> 不久之前，我的好朋友告诉我，韦伯的故事开播了。作为看着韦伯长大的人（雾）我迫不及待地追完了动漫连载。并深深为帝二世们的感情流泪5555.
> 
> 这是什么样的爱情故事啊。从此对这位小寡妇一发不可收拾，甚至注册了虎穴的会员买了一箱同人志……
> 
> 我如此上头，感觉要为韦伯写些什么了。于是就有了这篇故事。
> 
> 其实韦伯，大家有没有感觉，他和我们很多人都很像，一样的天资平庸，却野心勃勃。我想老虚和三田大哥也是想创造出这样一个人吧。
> 
> 我笔下的故事完结了，韦伯的故事并没有结束。他以后，也一定是努力在路上奔跑着，追着光吧。
> 
> （我太真情实感了。）
> 
> 最后，感谢fgo感谢迦勒底给我的帝二世得以相见的机会！祝大家在下一个池子中旗开得胜，一发的中！帝二世双丰收！
> 
> 对了，隔壁创造学部的同学让我问下远坂凛，她那十万镑什么时候还。（戏精式远遁~）


End file.
